This invention describes an attachable seat for installation on the seat of a motorcycle or motor scooter especially for small children. The attachable seat, which has a backrest, can be fastened to the seat with the help of a belt.
An attachable seat as described above is the subject of DE-A25 39 643. The known attachable seat has a flexible seat which is secured on the seat with the help of the belts on either side of the seat and fixed attachment elements. The back rest is attached to the flexible seat at its lower edge only so that it can be folded down. The upright position, which is necessary to support the person who sits in the attachable seat, is achieved as follows: the driver of the motorcycle or motor scooter fastens the two ends of a belt which is attached to the backrest around his own body. The belt, which is attached to the backrest, thus is wrapped around the driver and the passenger.
This known attachable seat can only be fastened to seats which have the required fastening element on each side. It is therefore not suitable for motorcycles and motor scooters. Additionally the passenger is pressed against the back of the driver because of the belt which is attached to the backrest. Often this is not very pleasant. Before the driver and the passenger get off, the driver must release this belt which causes the backrest to fall. If the passenger is a child, he no longer has any support at this point. If the driver pushes his vehicle from the sidewalk to the street, for example, a child can easily fall from the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,522 has an attachable seat for a bicycle seat which has a rigid backrest and two lateral parts which reach downward over the bicycle seat. The attachable seat is secured on the bicycle seat by the lateral parts which enclose the two side edges of the bicycle seat which are directed downward. Since a bicycle seat widens from front to backrest and its sides increase in height toward the backrest, the attachable seat can simply be pushed onto the bicycle seat from the front. The attachable seat in accordance with U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,522 is only a backrest for the user of the bicycle seat. A passenger, especially a child, cannot be taken along.